Strange new beginnings
by Xiaolin-Faerie
Summary: When two girls appear in China, things start to go upsidedown, to the side and a little bit diagonal. Then one of the new dragons join Jack but Wuya ditches them for Chase so they are forced to join the dragons, who also have suprises in store for them...
1. The Dragon

**A/N: Hya people! this is my first ever fanfic, so if you review it, be nice! I'd like to thank the following people for helping me:**

**Christy Hui: creator of Xiaolin Showdown, where would I be without it?**

**Eleanor: My little sister, who helped me make this fanfic, though she is very annoying**

**Chereen and Emily: for being the best friends ever!**

**and now that's that, I can get on with the story:**

In the outskirts of Manchester, a 12-year-old girl was having an amazing dream. Her and her favourite cousin, who came from America, were messing around in her garden, when from the skys a large chinese dragon flew down to them. Being the oldest, the girls cousin was the first to speak

"Who are you?" she asked,

The dragon gave a chuckle and shrank to the siza of a small geko.

"yes I suppose this is a bit strange isn't it. My name is Dojo Kanojo cho, but my friends just call me Dojo, and you must be Mysti from America and your cousin Fran, from…here." He grinned

Fran glided over on her roller-blades that she was never seen without.

"how do you know our names?" She asked, taking a closer look at the dragon

Dojo shrugged but then turned back into a 40-foot beast and said,

"Hey, if you wanna find out, just hop on my back and I'll take you to someone who'll know."

Fran looked puzzled but before she knew what she was doing, she found herself climbing on the dragons back.

Mysti frowned, but then she tossed her long silvery hair and clambered on behind Fran.

Fran smiled to herself, it was such a realistic dream, the way the wind rushed through her short brown hair. the way it whitled past her yellow and black headphones that she wore and the feel of the warm scaley skin of the dragon on her hands and legs, then a thought struck her, what if this wasn't a dream, what if she really was flying east, at speeds well over 100mph towards what looked like China on the back of a dragon. she pinched her arm underneath the black jumper that was underneath her yellow T-shirt.

"Ow," she whispeared, then she turned around to Mysti who was looking at the sea underneath them,

"Mysti," she said softly, "I don't think this is a dream."

Mysti scowled,

"Very clever, and now we end up miles away from home on a dragon that we have never met before on our way to nowhere we've ever been before without any adults whatsoever." she growled and went back to looking at her reflection.

Fran sighed, then she saw that they were no longer above water, but above land and were heading towards a collection of buildings that looked like a temple. Suddenely they came to a halt and found themselves on land again.

"Ok, lizard, where are we?" Mysti asked, brushing dust from her black trousers.

Dojo grinned,

"You'll see, ah, right on time, heres someone to pick you up, see ya!" he smiled then flew off towards the building, leaving stranded in the middle of China, for real.

**A/N : so what did you think? was it good? was it a load of rubbish? please review! I'm gonna update it soon so keep waiting!**


	2. Meeting Omi

**A/N: Hya people, hope you enjoyed the last chapter! and if you did, I hope you enjoy this one just as much! please R&R**

**and in response to your reviews:**

**Menios877: Thnx for the review, I'm glad you found it intersting, hopefully it will be even better when Fran and Mysti meet the monks!**

**Lunar Lilly Mouse: My first review! thnx for the compliment!**

**now, on with the story:**

Fran sat down on the grass, her and Mysti were trapped in the middle of China, their parnets probably worried sick, and it was all her fault, she felt a tear roll down her cheek and fall softly onto the warm grass underneath her.

"What are you crying about you whimp?" Mysti growled at her

"Why do you think!" Fran shouted at her

" 'Cos you're a wuss!" Mysti snorted

"At least I'm not heart-less like you!"

"I'm not heartless!"

"Yes you are!"

soon the girl's argument was broken by a small bald kid who poked Fran's elbow,

"Excuse me my friend, are you Fran and Mysti by any chance?" he asked cautiously

"Whats it to ya freak?" Mysti spat,

Fran punched her cousin and smiled and said to the stranger softly

"Yeah, that's us, um, who are you?"

"Me, my name is Omi, I am a xiaolin monk and expert xiaolin apprentice, much better than my friend Raimundo!" Omi grinned widely

"Uh huh…and you need us why?" Fran asked, wondering who this Raimundo person was.

"Ah, because I need you to come back with me to the xiaolin temple, master Fung will explain everything when we get there.

just as Fran was about to ask who on earth was Master Fung, Mysti turned around and began to walk away

"WAIT! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" Omi souted

"I'm off, later Fran, Shorty." Mysti sneered and ran off.

"Mysti, wait! where are you going?" Fran cried after her

"Anywhere better than this, then I'll show ya for dumping me here Fran!" Mysti said and fadied away into the distance.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know that chapter was really short, but the next one is gonna be really long! I will be updating very soon, so keep waiting!**


	3. Rai meets Fran and Jack meets Mysti

**A/N: Wow, looks like I'm updating sooner than expected! Just so you know, altough Jack Spicer comes from America, I've made him live in China for this story! Now that's sorted, The story:**

Inside the temple, a brazilian boy was groaning on the floor.

"Yo Fung, I'm bored! Clays out in Texas, Kimiko is in a mood, Omi is getting the dragons of mist and thunder and I'm all aloooooooooooooone!" he said, and throwing in a fake sob for extra measure he continued, "And all I have for company, is a stupid dragon!"

Dojo opened a sleepy eye and snapped at the whining boy

"Hey, you know that's not very nice, especially to an old dragon like me!"

"yeah, yeah, whatever old man."

Suddenley the door burst open and in rushed a small yellow monk and a girl waring headphones and blades.

"RAIMUNDO! HA, DID YOU MISS ME?" asked Omi with a huge smile on his face,

Raimundo, stopped moaning and sat bolt upright, his forest green eyes fixed on the strange girl.

"I would like you to meet Fran!" Omi said, pointing at the girl,

Fran's hazel eyes met Raimundo's and he felt a prickely warmth rising up into his cheeks. Fran smiled and waved

"Hey Rai, so from what I've heard, you're the dragon of wind, right?"

Rai tried to speak, but he found his mouth was becoming very dry, so he just nodded,

"That's right, and you are the dragon of thunder!" Omi smiled, he haddened seemed to notice Rai's odd helplessness.

Fran shook her head

"Yo Omi, how many times do I have to tell you, I AM NOT A DRAGON!" she said.

"No, my friend, I mean a dragon warrior, like us!" Omi laughed

"If you say so," sighed Fran, and she pulled her headphones over her ears and sat next to Rai waiting to be introduced to everyone.

Meanwhile, Mysti was stomping around China in a mood.

"Stupid Fran, making me go to this stupid country, I cant even read bloody chinese!" she muttered. Suddenley she noticed a large house infront of her, covered in signs about keeping out, feeling reckless, Mysti chose to ignore them and jumped gracefully to the top of the wall. She looked in the garden, there were loads of golden robots covered in weird black markings.

"excellent!" she smiled, then using her karate she learned back home in America, she soon had them all defeated. Then she strode across the pieces of metal and sparking wires towards the open window. She went inside the house and found herself in a huge hall littered with amazing ornaments, she went up to a ninja sword lying on its stand and stroked the leather on the hilt. Suddenley a voice could be heard coming towards her.

"Jackie! I hope your not touching your fathers sword!" came the voice

"I'd betta run!" Mysti whispeared to herself and opened a random door, in inside were some stairs leading down to a basement.

"Perfect!" She smiled and ran down the stairs.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY LAIR?" someone shouted, and a light flickered on. In front of Mysti was what seemed to be a evil lab, with experiments and weaopons and behind the table a gothic-looking boy and a weird purple floating thing that Mysti decided was a new design of lava-lamp.

"Oh, sorry…I…erm," Mysti stuttered finding herself un-able to make to look directly into the boys blood-red eyes.

"tch, never mind," the boy sighed and took a good look at Mysti, he looked at her silver hair tied in a long plait, her cold pale green eyes, her black sleeveless top that showed off her slinky figure and her black pants with flames embroided on the left side, he let out a whistle and smiled.

"By the ways, the names Jack Spicer, and who are you?" He grinned

"I'm, err, Mysti…I err, don't come from here." She answered, still looking down at her feet.

"I'll say, why are you here?" asked Jack, grabbing a screw-driver and getting back to his work

"I, um, a dragon brought me and my cousin to a place called the, errr, xiao-thingy temple but I didn't like it so I just ran-away…" She muttered

"You don't like 'em?"

"No, Infact, the little yellow kid really pisses me off!"

"Hmm, well, I can offer you a chance to fight him!"

"Really? how?"

"Be my apprentice, they're all my arch namesis..sis…is… whatever."

"Well, I dunno…"

"Pretty please?" he asked, giving her the puppy-dog-eyes look

"JACK YOU WHINER, YOU'LL NEVER GET ANY EVIL ENOUGH APPRENTICE IF YOU JUST WHIMPER!" the lava-lamp shouted

"GO OUT THERE AND SHOW THE WORLD WHAT YOUR MADE OFF!"

"Yes mom," sighed Jack

"And don't call me Mom Jackie!" said the lamp

"Yes mom…mie!" Jack grinned

"uggggghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" groaned the lamp

"So, you gonna take the job?" Jack asked

"Well I…Yeah, Sure!" Mysti grinned

**A/N: Liked it? That's my longest chapter yet! now I can put in a bit more fluff! and a bit more humour too! I'll be updating very soon, so keep an eye out!**


	4. Xiaolin Showdown

**A/N: Hya again, This storys cummin along much quicker than I expected! Me and my sister have already started planning the sequel! plz R&R, and in response to my reviews:**

**Ashley Carnahan: Thnx 4 the review Ash! Your stories are amazing to! I'll make sure Ellie gets the message!**

**Lunar lilly muse: whoops, sorry about that. Typos, I hate 'em. ah well, lol. Thnx for reviewing, again.**

**Xiaolinlover: thnx for the review, I'm gonna update whenever I can.**

**Ashley Carnahan (again): thnx for the other review! your stories are wicked to, I luv the xiaolin mummeys so far! Rai n Elizabeth, lol. OMG, Freddy Boath is 14! **

**Oneka: ah yes, I loved writing that part! glad you liked it! oh and my sister says that Jack is hers and no-one can steal him. lol.**

The next day, Fran had met everyone and was downloading music with Kimiko.

"Hey Kim, whats the hardest part of being a xiaolin dragon?" she asked as she idoly selected Gorillaz-Demon Days-Dare.

"Um, Probably having to live with Rai, he is such a pain in the ass, especially with his pranks!" Kimiko chuckled as she studied her hair carefully in her pocket mirror.

Fran thought of how Rai always acted around her and couldn't imagine him being a pain. At that moment, Raimundo Ran in,

"Yo Kim, new shen-gong-wu just activated, can you tell Fra…" he panted, then he spun round and saw Fran grinning at him, a little bit of pink appeared in his tanned cheeks.

"Heya Rai!" Fran waved

Rai smiled nervously back and walked out the room.

"Odd, I've never seen him before!" Kimiko said,

"Ah well," shrugged Fran, "C'mon, lets go!" and she bladed out the room with Kimiko running behind her.

"Which shen-gong-wu is it?" Kimiko asked when they got to the others

"It's the crystal tear-drop, it freezes your enemy into ice." Dojo explained

"Woowie, that's about as nifty as an old dairy cow that can milk herself!" Clay commented.

"uh huh, well c'mon guys, less gabbin' more grab in'!" Kimiko said as she jumped onto the 40ft Dojo.

"So, Mysti, what do you think of Hawai?" Jack asked her, "not bad huh?"

"Oh, it's so beautiful, and just look at the scenery!" Mysti smiled,

Wuya (a.k.a the lava lamp) rolled her eyes.

"You know, it's all very nice here, but we do have a shen-gong-wu to find!" she growled

"Chill, ghost-face, we'll find it later!" said Mysti

"Theres no time for later! just because your Jack's new little girlfriend, doesn't make us in any less of a hurry!" Wuya spat…if she could spit.

behind the bushes, Omi and the others had reached the destination.

"Mysti! whats she doing here? and whos the dweeb and the ugly floaty thing?" Fran asked

"Oh dear, this is most troubling, it seems your cousin has been taken by the dark forces of evil!" Omi whispeared

"Either that or she got lost on the way home…" Rai smirked

"hey whats that?" Fran asked, pointing to a small glittery object about a metre away from Mysti's foot.

"It's the crystal tear-drop!" Kimiko exclaimed

"I'm on it!" Fran said, and ran as fast as she could (**A/N: and if your wondering why she didn't blade, then you obviously don't know how hard it is to roller-blade on sand**) as she grabbed the shen-gong-wu, Mysti spotted her,

"Hey, that's mine!" she screamed and reached out, suddnely the tear-drop started glowing,

"Whats happening?" Fran asked

"You must challenge your cousin to a xiaolin showdown!" Omi shouted

"Right, Mysti, I challenge you to a xiaolin showdown!" Fran said, then turning to Omi she asked, "What now?"

"Now you say the challenge and which shen-gong-wu will be wagered," he explained

"OK, the challenge is….a race across the beach, my shard of lightning for your silk spinner!"

Mysti turned to Jack and whispeared

"What do I say?"

"Mysti accepts your challenge!" Wuya grinned

"Lets go, Xiaolin Showdown!" Fran shouted

"Gong Ye Tempai!" Dojo shouted

"SHARD OF LIGHT…." Fran started

"SILK SPINNER, yoink!" Mysti sneered as the sticky thread grabbed the shard.

"Later Fran!" she taunted, as she knew Fran wouldn't be able to go fast on the white hawian sands. Soon Mysti reached the finish line and stood clutching the silk spinner, the shard of lightning and the crystal tear-drop.

"Great jod Myst, wouldn't you say so Wuya?" Jack beamed at Wuya, who looked gob-smacked.

"Lets go!" Mysti laughed.

"I…I…lost." Fran whispeared.

**A/N: OK, scrap the last chapter, this one is my longest chapter yet! next chapter is gonna start to get fluffy, so watch out!**

**please R&R**


	5. Double Dragon attack

**A/N: hello people. in this chapter I'm gonna put in some Rai and Fran fluff, I might be rubbish at this kinda stuff, I've never tried, but who cares? this is the part I've been waiting for ages to do! please R&R and tell me what you thought.**

When the got to the temple, Fran ran off quickly to her room and when she finnally came out, two hours later, she barely spoke at all and just wondered around aimlessley.

"Why does our new friend look like a sack of sad?" Omi asked the others

"Shes probably still down about losing the showdown," Kimiko sighed

"Someone should go cheer her up, Kim, you can." Raimundo said

"Huh, why not you Rai? it's not like your shy or summit," Kimiko growled

"Um, of course not, me? shy? don't be stupid, I ain't scared of anything!" Raimundo panicked

"Exactly, which is why your gonna go cheer her up!" Kimiko grinned

"I…er…I."he started, but, seeing it was useless, he sighed and went over to Fran.

"um, Hi Fran," he muttered

"Hello Rai," she sighed

"Don't worry Fran, It's not that much of a big deal,"

"Uh, I shouldn't have lost Rai, it's just, shes my cousin and…I…" then she broke into a huge wave of tears, Rai was rather startled and awkwardly patted her on her back.

"It's ok," he said softly

"Oh, why does she have to be on the heylin side, I wish it was like before, back at home!" Fran cried, and leaned her head on Rai's shoulder.

Rai felt her soft brown hair tickling his neck, he felt himself blushing and before he knew what he was doing, he found his arms wrapping round her in a warm embrace.

"Don't worry, you know I lost my first fight to, and that was against an over-weight ninja holding a sword with my element!" Rai told her, feeling his stomach going all strange inside of him and his head filled with an odd emotion that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"Thanks Rai, you're the best!" Fran smiled weakley, hugging him back

"awwwwwww, how cute!" Kimiko smirked

Fran laughed nervously

"Hey, shuttit you!" she grinned

"Whatever, I hate to interupt this little moment, but Master Fung just called for you, probably to say no snogging in the temple or summit," Kimiko laughed

Fran gave her a little nudge

"Cut it out you, you think I haven't seen you giving Omi loads of 'girl hugs'?" Fran smiled, skating into the meditation temple followed by Rai.

"Ah, you're here," Master Fung said quietly

"Yup," smiled Fran as she sat down opposite him

"What for though?" Rai asked, sitting down next to her

"I have a special job for you two…" began Master Fung

"Please not washing or dusting," he begged

"No Raimundo, it is an ancient move that has never been used in 1500 years," Master Fung explained

"Why is it always 1500 years?" Raimundo sighed

"Well, its actually 1497 years, but 1500 sounds more impressive," Master Fung answered

"Whatever, so what is this ancient move?" Fran asked

"It is the the double dragon attack, it is when two dragons combine their elements to create a powerfull attack," he explained

"wow," gasped Fran, "so this move is me and Rai together,"

"Correct, which is why I need you two to…"

"Not train, anything but train," Raimundo whispeared to himself

"No, I need you two to go to the theme park together." Master Fung smiled

"No Way!" grinned Fran

"Just us two?" asked Rai

"yes, you need to build up a fine friendship for this move to work," Master Fung explained

"Great," the two dragons said, as they smiled at each other.

**A/N: well? what did you think? was it a load of crud? or was it slightly better? I didn't think I'd be much good at it since I'm not really into that sort of thing but, there ya go.**


	6. Rai confused

**A/N: Hello again! hope your ebjoying the story so far, everything is going really smoothly, me n my sis have finished the plan for the sequel and are now working on the third one! hope you like this chapter, please R&R!**

That night, Raimundo lie in his room, he kept thinking about Fran and wondered why, why was he so shy around her, why did he seem to always want to be near her, why did he always feel so strange whenever she did anything like smile at him or laugh at his jokes. He sighed, one thing was for sure, he'd never felt like this before. He rolled over and thought about that evening, how he had felt so odd when she cried over his shoulder. He kept thinking long into the night, untill he slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

"WAKE UP RAI!" someone shouted,

Rai rolled over, but the person went to the other side

"Don't make me do it the hard way Rai!" the voice threatened.

Rai opened a sleepy eye to see a small gecho-like figure infront of him.

"Dojo?" he mumbled

"That's right, C'mon your gonna be late for breakfast!" Dojo said cheerfully. Rai got up and grabbed his clothes.

"OK, I'll be right down," he yawned, pulling on his beige camo-pants.

When he got dressed, he walked past all the other rooms, each one was empty, apart from the last one, Fran was curled up under her covers. he went in and prodded the cover lightly. Fran mumbled and rolled over so she was facing him. He looked at her closley and felt her warm breath on his face, he bent down and one of her hazel eyes snapped open, directly into his. Rai felt his cheeks glowing again, they stayed there in awkward silence untill Kimiko burst into the room.

"What are you two doing?" she asked curiously.

"Nothing, nothing," Rai muttered as he stood up, his face like one big flame. Fran got off the mat,

"Um, you two go down, I'll catch up once I'm dressed!"

"So, you ready for our trip for to the theme park Rai?" Fran asked, as she stood in the door-way.

Rai looked at her with wide eyes, she was wearing a green slinky crop-top with a brazil flag on it and a yellow mini skirt along with her heaphones and blades.

"What do you think?" she asked, as she bladed over to him.

Rai found himself unable to speak, he just sat with his mouth open, gawping and Fran.

"Um, any one home?" Fran asked as she sat in the chair next to him.

Rai just nodded and went back to eating, occasionaly pausing to stare at Fran.

"Where did you say you were going Fran?" Clay asked

"The theme park, with ol' Rai here!" smiled Fran happily

"Huh, just you two hm?" asked Kim, raising her eyebrows

Fran grinned,

"Yeah, bet you wish you were goin' with Omi!" she smirked

Kim snorted and continued pouring her milk.

**A/N: hope you like it, I have to say that Rai was to cute for his own good in this chapter! I hate it when people are to cute, like my hamster, and Rai, and my rabbit, and Rai, and Alex from the mummy, and Rai. plz R&R!**


	7. New friends, old enemies

**A/N: Hello people! this is the chapter that I've been waiting to write for ages! (since I first got an account infact), but before I can, I'm gonna respnd to your reviews!**

**Lunar lilly muse: lol! thnx, I'm hoping to get better at writing fluff, but like I said, I'm not very into it myself (I've never had much luck). I can't wait to write their first date, never mind read it!**

**Raimundo: FOR THE LAST TIME, ITS NOT A DATE!**

**Oneka: oooooh dear, my sis is not gonna be happy…anyways, thnx for the review! **

"Wow Rai, isn't this place amazing!" Fran gasped, as they reached the theme park. Rai nodded happilly, this was way better than training and chores he decided. Suddenley they heard familiar voices behind them.

"Oh my god, Jack, I can't belive you actually took me to the greatest theme park in China!" Mysti gushed

Fran turned around, and saw her cousin, who had her arm linked with none other than Jack Spicer.

"Mysti? what are you doing here?" Fran grinned at her

"Fran! hey this is great, just like old times, huh?" Mysti smiled back

"Yeah! only it looks like we've got two more people, wanna hit the rollercoaster?" Fran asked

"Sure! C'mon Jack!" Mysti called as the two cousins ran off towards the huge rollercoaster in the middle of the park, leaving the two boys looking puzzled at each other.

Rai shrugged and turned to Jack,

"Looks like we're just gonna have to forget the fact we're enemies for today," He sighed

Jack nodded

"Yeah, alright, don't tell Wuya though, she'll flip!" he told Rai

When Jack and Rai finnally caught up with the girls, they found them deep in conversation.

"No way! I don't know how you stand living with that floating witch!" Fran laughed

"I s'pose you get used to it after a while," Mysti shrugged

"Probbably 'cos of Jack, right," Fran said, nudging Mysti's elbow,

Mysti grinned

"Shuttit you, it's not like your not on a date with that little dude over there!" she said,

"Hello? did I miss something?" Rai asked looking startled

"Uh huh, Fran was just explaining how you two managed to get a day off just to go out on a date," Mysti smiled at him,

Rai looked over startled now, he felt an odd feeling of joy in his stomach and wondered why.

"No way, we're just here 'cos Fung said so!" Fran protested, a faint blush appearing on her cheeks.

"If you say so," sighed Mysti, then she felt inside her pocket for something,

"Ah ha!" she exclaimed, pulling out what seemed to be a shell.

"Mind reader co…" she began, aiming the mind-reader towards Fran, but before she could finish, Fran had grabbed her wrist and dragged her over to the rollercoaster.

When they got off, Mysti had forgotten all about the conch and was to busy rushing Jack to the toilets before he was sick.

"Isn't it great that we met Mysti here!" Fran smiled at Rai

"Yeah, I didn't know evil people could be so much fun!" Rai agreed.

"We're back! aw man, any one got any thing to eat? I'm starving here!" Mysti groaned, as she ran back up to them, followed by a very pale looking Jack.

"Nope, but I've got an idea," Rai grinned, "Yo Jack, can you remember when I went over to the heylin side…"

"Yes…" Jack sighed

"and you went to the xiaolin side to beat me and Wuya who had taken over the world and then you got a puzzle box but non of you could open it so you got trapped by Wuya and then she gave the puzzle box to me and I managed to open her and she got sucked in and then I went back to the side of good and then you went back to trying to take over the world but you said you'd take us out for ice-cream!" Rai said, as Fran and Mysti gave up trying to understand what on earth he was going on about.

"Aw man, I didn't mean I would really!" Jack protested as Rai dragged him over to the ice cream stand

"What do you want Fran?" Rai asked

"I'll just have a corneto soft," Fran told him

"I'll have a double scoop of chocolate!" Mysti said

"Okay Jack, one corneto soft, two scoops of chocolate and one scoop of vanilla with strawberry sauce on the top!" Rai ordered.

"hmph, fine," said Jack, as he got out a small black wallet with a picture of a pink bunny on the front.

"Um, is that yours?" Fran asked

"my cousin Meygan gave it to me…"Jack explained.

as the day went by, the four enemies became great friends, as they laughed, told stories and went on as many rides as they could. Little did they know, a small whisp of purple smoke had been following them the whole day and as they became better friends, got more angrier and angrier.

**A/N: ha ha ha, that was fun! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! I bet you can't guess who the purple smoke is! please R&R!**


	8. Joining the enemy

**A/N: HYA PPL! sorry I havent written in _ages, _Rai tied me up with the silk spinner and wouldn't let me out for a month -**

**Anyways, the real reson why I havent is because I've been sooooo busy for the whole of November, for a start, it was my 13th birthday! and aswell me and my best friends (Chereen, Emily and Maria) went to see the gorillaz live in concert (they were soooo cool!) and aswell we've been to see Harry Potter and the goblet of fire (in my opinion it was nothing like the book, but hey) and I've had loads of school stuff, but now I've finnaly managed to get round to writing again, and the christmas holidays are coming up so I will have more time to write!**

**Now, in response to my reviews:**

**Lunar Lilly Muse: thanks for reviewing…again! and yeah, I luv it when he's cute to, one of the reasons why I luv this show so much. And yes it was Wuya, I'll tell Jack to get you the ice-cream now!**

**Ashley Carnahan: alright alright already, Alex is yours! (my sis wont be happy but she likes to many people, including Rai, Jack, Alex, Gibson, Jonathan, Beast Boy, ect.) lol, Rai n Fran make such a good couple! I think, no matter how tempting your other offer was, I'll carry on. Oh, and good for you, you be hyper. I know we have to go to school, ITS NOT FAIR!**

**Oneka: thnx for the review, he he, I like being evil and making people buy lots of stuff, mua ha ha ha ha ha!**

"Today was so fun, wasn't it Jack!" Mysti beamed as they entered Jack's lair.

"hello Jack, Mysti." a voice growled in the corner.

Jack flicked on the switch to see Wuya, glaring furiously at them.

"Wuya? why do you look so angry?" Jack asked

"WHY DO YOU THINK I LOOK BLOODY ANGRY? YOU'VE JUST BEEN GOING AROUND ALL DAY BEING ALL FRIENDLY WITH THE ENEMEY!" Wuya screamed at him, Jack started to panic and as calmly as he could, walked up to her and whispeared

"So, what are you going to do about it?"

"Glad you asked Jack," Wuya grinned evily "I think you and your little girlfriend don't need me anymore, so I am forming an evil alliance with Chase Young," and with that she was out the door.

"Jack, what are we gonna do now?" Mysti asked worriedly

"I dunno…wait, I've got an idea!" Jack smiled, "Didn't you say you were dropped off outside the xiaolin temple!"

"Yeah, but whats this got to do with anything…" Mysti demanded, looking extremely confused as Jack bounded around his lair shoving loads of things inside his back-pack.

"You'll see, c'mon, follow me!" he called as he jumped into his car

outside the xiaolin temple, Fran and Rai were just returning from their trip and were chatting and laughing happily together, when they saw something landing infront of them.

"Isn't that Jack's car?" Fran asked

"Oh, Hi Fran, boy are we glad to see you!" Jack said from the inside

"Okay then…" muttered Rai

"Do us a favour and get Master Fung will you?" Mysti told them

"Um, alright then," Fran said, rushing towards the door, when she returned with Master Fung, Jack stepped foreward

"Er, Yo sir, erm, I have someone for you…"Jack muttered, showing Master Fung Mysti

"Is that, Mysti? as in the dragon of mist?" Master Fung asked quietly

"Yeah, that's me," Mysti said, stepping forward

"I've come to make a deal with you sir" Jack explained

"What?" Master Fung asked, still in hushed tones

"If Mysti here joins you to fight for good, you've got to let us join you, and treat us no different!" Jack told him

"Very well," Master Fung sighed after a moments thought, handing them both robes.

"You will rise at dawn, we have much training in store for both of you,"

**All done! by the ways, anyone who guessed it was Wuya was right, and they can have some Ice cream from Jack**

**Jack: aw man  
me: less moaning more buying! I'm hungry**


	9. Mysti's move

**A/N: Hiya people! Hope you all had a great xmas! Sorry I haven't written for a while…again! Once my brother moves out the house again I can have my room back so I can write more! Plus I have loads of ideas for sequels that my and my sister are now planning. Now, response to reviews:**

**Sentimentalvalue: ah. I won't reveal any secrets…except to Ashley Carnahan and my sis 'cos their helping me write this…**

**Lunar Lilly Muse: Yay, I was missed! - Anyway, like I said before, once my brother goes back to University (January 16th) I'll be able to update more often**

**Ashley Carnahan: Yo Ash, or Chereen, or Elizabeth-Rose…or whatever you wish to be called today…. I shall try and make Rai stop messing with Kimonos but I can't promise anything!**

**Reaper Rouge: Hiya AD! Glad you liked the story! Yeah, Dojo is funny (not as funny as Rai but hey)**

**LittleMissy999: Hi, glad you enjoyed it!**

That morning, Mysti found herself being woken at a time earlier than she had ever awoken before.

"Just ten more minutes…please!" she begged Omi as he pulled off her covers incase she hid under them again.

"No, you must rise and sparkle now!" Omi replied cheerfully.

Mysti groaned and forced herself up.

"Aw man, treated the same my ass." Jack whined as he too was dragged out of bed, at which point he looked the other way to see Kimiko, Fran and Clay pulling a protesting Raimundo out of his bed.

At training, Mysti and Jack had no idea what to do, they stood out looking confused whilst Fran grinded around planks of wood, Kimiko yelled at the star of hanabi because it set her favourite hairbrush on fire instead of the dummy, Clay repeatedly punched a large punch bag and Raimundo and Omi beat each other up with their breakfast spoons **(A/N: ahhhhh that brings back memories…) **

"Aren't you two going to join in, you did ask to be treated the same as everyone else," A quite voice said behind them belonging to Master Fung

"But we don't know how," Mysti answered,

"Ah yes, that's right, you haven't learned to control your element yet have you?" Master Fung smiled, then without waiting for a reply, he gathered up the other five dragons for a demo.

"SEISMIC KICK, EARTH"

"TSUNAMI STRIKE, WATER"

"JUDALEI FLIP, FIRE"

"TYPHOON BOOM, WIND"

"ELECTRO-WAVE, THUNDER"

Once the ground had been completely shattered, flooded, burned, blown and electrocuted, Mysti spoke.

"Well that's all very well, but how the hell do I do that?" she growled

"Find your Chi, that will tell you what to do," Master Fung explained quietly

"Yeah sure, whatever…" Mysti sighed, "Chi-chi-chi where are you…" she said absentmindedly, then suddenly she stopped, and Mysti's usually dry tone was replaced with a softer but cloudier one.

"Cloud cover, mist," she whispered, and at once the whole temple was covered in a thick fog.

"Mysti you did it!" grinned Fran, hugging her cousin tightly.

"Yeah," smiled Mysti, "I did"

**A/N hope you liked this chapter! I reckon there's just a few more chapters to go until its finished, -**


	10. The Necklace of remembrance

**A/N: Hi again people, sorry the last chapter was a bit short, I wrote it in like, 10 minutes when I got back from school before xiaolin showdown. I'll try and make up for it by making this chapter longer but I can't promise anything! Now for reviews:**

**Sentimentalvalue: Thanks for the review, I was thinking for _ages_ to find a move for Fran and Mysti, my brain still hurts from all the thinking (I don't think It's used to it!)**

The next day, the dragons-in-training, Jack Spicer, Dojo and master Fung were in the scroll room.

"So which Shen-Gong-Wu is it?" Kimiko asked

"It is the Necklace of remembrance; it allows the wearer to recall even the haziest of memories, a most dangerous one if Chase Young and Wuya were to posses it," master Fung told them gravely.

"Oh! I remember that one! Dashi used it when he forgot where he put his hat!" Dojo shouted, as he turned into his 40ft self.

"Where abouts are we going?" Mysti asked Fran as they flew at amazing speeds over large valleys and forests.

"By the looks of things, the Amazon river," Fran answered, looking down to see a huge line of water twisting all over.

"Oooh finally we're back in Brazil!" Rai grinned at Fran, who laughed and Jumped off Dojo who had now landed.

"So where exactly is this necklace?" Kimiko asked

"Hey look over there!" Jack said, pointing at a glittery object about a meter away

"Ah ha!" Omi beamed "I owe you five, Jack Spicer!"

"Uh that's 'one' but five works just as well," Jack sighed

Omi shook his head and jumped over to the Wu, he was about to pick it up when he felt a shadow fall over him. He looked up to see Chase Young, closely followed by Wuya.

Omi and the others (except Jack and Dojo) went strait into battle position

"I suggest you leave if you wish to save yourself from an embarrassing defeat," Omi said sternly.

"Oh really?" Chase smirked

"Mysti, NOW!" Omi whispered to Mysti

"Cloud Cover – Mist!" she yelled. At once the whole of the river was covered in a thick cloud, impossible to see through

"Way to go Mysti!" cheered Jack

However, this moment did not last long, they saw the mist being ripped apart, then Chase gathering and destroying it.

"You'll have to try better than that," he sneered, bending down to pick up the Necklace.

"NO! Judalei flip; FIRE!" Kimiko yelled, aiming a huge fireball at Chase, who easily dodged it.

"He's too fast!" Raimundo exclaimed

"Then let me try; Electro-wave, Thunder!" Fran said, a large bolt of lightning appeared that Fran grinded along at it well over the speed of sound. She made a grab at the necklace in Chase Young's hand but was tossed away effortlessly.

"Fran! That's it! You're going down!" Rai growled, he had no idea why he felt so angry but somehow it helped him to aim a powerful punch at Chase that caused him to drop the Shen-Gong-Wu.

"Thanks Rai," Fran panted, still hurt from Chase.

"Don't mention it," he smiled, heaving her up and carrying her over to Jack.

"Quick someone get the wu before it's…" Kimiko started

"…too late!" Chase grinned taking it and aiming it at Wuya

"Necklace of Remembrance!" Wuya shouted

"No! With the necklace, Wuya will be able to remember how to defeat most of the Shen-Gong-Wu!" Omi gasped.

"Ahhhh I remember…" Wuya grinned

**A/N: MWA HA HA HA HA Cliff-hanger! I hate cliff-hangers, but I love writing them D I am eeeeeeevil! Anyway, I don't think I would have been able to write that chapter without the atmosphere from the episode of xiaolin showdown I was watching! ( it was the one where the get old jack and omi from the future in case you were wondering!) please R&R!**


	11. Wuya intheflesh

**A/N: hiya! ah, I finally have the PC set up in my room! So now I can update much faster! I've been really annoyed at the moment because I live in England so I can't whatch the new episodes of xiaolin showdown (series 3, but here it'll be series 4) untill sometime in the spring! It's not fair! anyway, I'll try and forget about it for now so I can respond to my review:**

**sentimentalvalue: glad you enjoyed it! it took me a while to think of how to write it (i always have problems with action scenes!) I love writing cliffys – it was funny at school, my best friend reads my fanfic and she kept pestering me to find out what happens!**

"Ah, I remember!" Wuya grinned,

A shiver seemed to go through all the warriors spines. A dread and fear, for they could no longer use their shen-gong-wu to defeat Wuya.

"We must not despair, we still have our individual elements!" Omi said bravely

"Will that work?" Kimiko asked

"No, not for long," Dojo said sternly, "but I remember reading about a way of stopping her, you keep her busy, me and Jack will try and find it!"

Jack nodded and was about about to jump on Dojo's back when Mysti ran up to him and hugged him tightly

"I know you can find it Jack! please be carefull!" she smiled at him

"Thanks Mysti," he said, hugging her back, before flying off back to China.

"Dojo, Spicer! What are you doing here?" Master Fung asked when they arrived

"No time to explain, we'll tell you later" gasped Dojo as he and Jack ran to the scroll room.

After about half an hour of reading, Dojo finnally found something;

"Listen to this; the only things that can enclose a heylin witch are a specially built puzzle-box (courtesy of Dashi) or a rare and complicated metal that could only be made by one man…" He stopped, looking shocked and as if he couldn't believe what he had read

"who?" Jack asked quietly

"Oliver Spicer"

a silence seemed to sweep over the whole temple like a thick black shroud – even the birds seemed to stop chirping in the trees outside.

"I think I remember my Mom telling me summit about him, but I…I can't remember," Jack sighed

"Fortunatly, I picked up something before we left!" Dojo grinned, holding up the necklace of rememberance

Jack let out a surprised gasp and then smiled

"perfect!" but before he could activate it, Master Fung rushed in.

"Hurry! I sense the others are in trouble! You must go to them right away!" He gasped

immediately Dojo super-sized himself and they were flying over to the gloomy scene of the amazon river.

When they got there, Jack soon wished he had stayed behind. The whole place was so dark, he wouldn't have been able to see if it were'nt for the light from the reversing mirror and serpent's tail being used in combination….

"NO!" Jack cried, but it was too late. Wuya was in the flesh, this time, her powers fully restored.

Wuya and Chase wasted no time in fighting, within seconds, all six of the warriors were badly wounded, nearly all the energy in them sucked out. However, that didn't stop them, they battled on, though it was obvious that they would suffer defeat.

soon, Omi found himself in a strangle hold from Chase Young.

"Dojo, someone, help me!" he croaked. At once Dojo rushed towards Chase, his eyes flaring, flames everywhere. He was nearly too late when he knocked Omi out of Chase's deathly grasp. Omi spluttered, then layed down and was silent.

"Omi!" Kimiko cried, running as fast as she could towards her friend

"don't worry, he's still breathing – just." Dojo told her

Kimiko turned towards Chase, sparks practiclly flying off her.

"Your gonna pay for that." She said, before flipping like one huge fireball towards Chase, who dodged her easily and through her against a solid brick wall, knocking her out. Soon the same had happened to Clay and Wuya was slowly advancing on Mysti.

Jack felt totally helpless. he so badly wanted to help her, but he couldn't – she was a gonner. He felt tears running down his white face, his eyeliner becoming smudged.

"Someone help her! please! Fran! your cousin!" He yelled as loud as he could. Just as Wuya was about to strike, two voices could be heard;

"Double-dragon attack"

"Wind!"

"Thunder!"

then a huge storm appeared, it blew Wuya untill she was knocked over and then a huge bolt of lightning came down, being ridden by none other than Fran and Rai

"Hold on Myst, we're cummin!"

Jack held his breath, Mysti's life was hanging on the line and the only thing that would stop her death would be the thunderblot that was moving so fast, it was pure fifty-fifty chance that it would save her. Would Fran make it or not?

**A/N: Yay another cliffy! wow this chapter took longer to write than I expected! Oh well! I actually have 2 possible endings for this, and I'm taking votes at my school to see which one I should choose! Wow, I'm so evil, Mysti's life hangs be a vote! Even I don't know whether she'll make it or not now! please review!**


	12. Flashback and metal

**A/N: Hiya ppl! Ah I've been having a good week, My Mums _finnaly _unlocked my channels (Jetix, CN, Jetix , Toonami etc) so I'm in such a good mood I've decided to update! - As for the results of the voting, you'll have to read to find out (I'll tell you what the actuall results were at the end) Now for reviews:**

**sentimentalvalue: aw thanks! I'm sure Mysti would appreciate it…if she was real…oh well, Ellie (my sis) will, that's the creator of Mysti! hmm, on second though, I think I'll stick with being in boring ol' England and whatch XS here! lol.**

**Ashley Carnahan: Thanks for the review! I know you've voted! along with 19 other ppl! lol.**

**Lunar Lilly Muse: Yeah, sure you can vote! OK, instead of 20 votes there are now 21!**

Jack closed his eyes as hard as he could, crossing his fingers and wishing with all his might that nothing would happen to Mysti. He had never felt so strongly about anyone before, not even his beloved robots, Mysti seemed like a part of him now. After what seemed like forever, he finnally heard the crash of a thunderbolt hitting the earth. Then there was silence, he slowly opened his eyes, preparing himself for the worst, the whole place seemed to be blackened and burned, the river carrying some ashes and huge flaming branches that had been struck by the lightning. He turned his attention towards the spot where Fran had struck. He let out the breath that he had held without realising it, Mysti was alive, she was shivering terribly, her whole body vibrating as if she was covered in ice, she was wounded though, barely able to keep herself up. Fran rushed to her before she could collapse and held her unconscious body. After his 'panic over' moment, Jack looked to see where exactly Fran had hit, and if Wuya was injured or not, unfortunatly, Wuya was only shaken and wasted no time in aiming a spell at Fran. Rai saw this and immeadiatly created a huge tornado that carried Fran and her cousin to safety. Wuya growled and turned her attention to him, then with an evil smile, she zapped him with a strange green light from her hand. Rai was down at once, he was brething, but barely. With great difficulty he heaved himself up, only to be knocked dwon again. Fran left Mysti and grabbed Rai before Wuya could hit him again.

Jack whatched it all, emotions all bubbling up inside of him, like an overflowing pot full of his Mum's soup. He was angrey, not only at Wuya, but at himself, there was nothing he could do to help his friends, even Mysti. He looked at her, she looked almost lifeless, what if she really was dead? He shook the thought from his head, he'd know if she'd died.

_there must be something I can do, _Jack thought despratley to himself. Then he realised it; the scroll of how to defeat heylin magic, the necklace around his neck, the person: Oliver Spicer. He activated it amediatly.

Flashback 

Kari Spicer was talking to her four-year-old son, Jack. She liked to tell him about all the people in the Spicer family. All the amazing things that had happened in the past, the people that were his ancestors. Today she was telling him about a person who lived fifteen hundred years ago.

"A long time ago, In a little village in China, your great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great-great (etc.) Uncle, Oliver Spicer lived, he was friends with the famous Dashi. Together they fought the ancient forces of heylin magic, a type of magic that has always been an allie to the Spicers, but not your uncle."

"What did he do?" Jack asked curiosly, popping his thumb out his mouth.

"He was a blacksmith, he created the most beautiful metals and things from them. His father had taught him how to make a rare type of metal from just his bare hands and his mind. Only Oliver could make it, even if he wanted to, he would be unable to teach it to anyone except a Spicer. His friend Dashi could do the same except with wood. Whilst Dashi was battling a fiendish heylin Witch, Oliver was fighting a heylin mage. He managed to use his metal to bind the mage for all eternity." his mother said

"I'm a Spicer!" Jack said excitedly, "could I learn!"

His Mother smiled,

"Not today Jackie, but someday, you will make the metal." she said, before lifting Jack off her lap and walking in the kitchen.

End Flashback 

Jack thought about what he'd just remembered. How could it help him now? He had never learned to make the metal? he felt tears streaming down his face, his only friends were weak, dying even, the world was about to be ended and he could do nothing. Then he felt something, burning inside of him, flowing through his blood, filling him with the same power he felt when he was building his Jack-bots. He smiled through his tears, he knew what to do.

He aimed his arms at Wuya, let the energy flow through him, tingling at the tips of his fingers, then he let it all go. There was slience, a ntohingness at first, then a distant rumbling sound, and suddenly, a huge cage of metal came out of nowhere, trapping Wuya, weakining her, draining her magic. It seemed to last forever, it took all of Jack's failing strength to last it out. When it was finnaly over, he felt his vision going fast, everything seemed to go totally blank. Then, there was nothing. He could no longer stay awake, not even to see if he was victorious.

**A/N: Hope you like the chapter! It took me ages to write! please review! now, as promised I will tell you the results:**

**Mysti lives: Mysti dies**

**1**

**Soz Gsta, looks like your slightly outnumbered! lol. - **


	13. The final element

**A/N: Hiya again people. Last chapter had loooooaaaaads of typos and it went weird so I'm changin it now! Now: On with the story! -**

Jack opened his eyes slowly, at first it all seemed to be one big blur, then he could hear voices, and his heart leaped for joy when he heard a familiar voice say;

"I think hes coming round, Jack? Jack? can you hear me?"

at last everything swam into focus, and he could see Mysti's emerald green eyes shining down at him, glittering with tears.

"I'm okay," he smiled, his voice sounding croaky and weak, barley a whispear.

Mysti beamed, this time tears of happiness flowing down her cheeks, she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly.

"Hey! look whos finnally awake! You had us worried there dude," Rai grinned as he walked into the room with Fran blading behind him.

"What happened?" Jack asked, sitting himself up with some difficulty, as he fopund his whole side was in agony.

Rai just smiled and took a small metal cage out his pocket, he handed it to Jack who inspected it curiosly and noticed a small mask, identicle to Wuya's trapped inside it.

"I, did it?" he asked softly, Fran smiled warmly

"yup," she said

"you did it!" said Mysti

"Yeah, you did it better than my great-aunt-maggie when it comes to Sunday roast!" Clay's familier voice came in as he, Omi and Kimiko entered the room with Dojo. There was silence as everyone stared at Clay, everyone completely freaked out.

"I believe that with my brilliant guidance Jack Spicer, even you will make an honourable xiaolin warrior, even if you don't have an element!" Omi beamed, only to be interupted by Dojo coughing nervously,

"Actually Omi, that's where you'd be wrong…I don't know why I didn't realise it before but…"

everyone stared at him

"I have an element?" Jack gasped

"Yeah, um, I must have only noticed it when you became one of us, but you can only use it as a xiaolin warrior…"

"I don't care, spit it out now!" Jack shouted, jumping out of the bed, only to scream in pain as he realised he was still to weak to stand

"Okay, okay, you are the dragon of metal…" Dojo said finally. At that moment, the unnoticed cage in Jack's hand started rattling and a faint raspy voice came out of it.

"Jack, I'm so sorry I left you, please come back with me, I promise Mysti can come too, we can all rule the world together!" it said

"Wuya?" Jack asked

"yes Jack, remember, we used to make such a good team! please come back to the heylin side…" she coaxed.

Jack didn't know what to say, at first he would have said 'no' straight away, but then he remembered, all those days of dreaming of world domination…he couldn't just let those dreams die, and all the times he and Wuya had had together, true, they hadn't always got on, but they did seem to be a team, always working together. He started to have second thoughts, he turned to Dojo,

"what did you say about only using me element if…" he began

"…you're a xiaolin warrior, if not, you can't, neither could Mysti, or Fran, not untill promoted to xiaolin apprentice." Dojo finished for him.

Jack then turned to Mysti,

"What do you want to do?" he asked her

"Jack, Wherever you go, I'll follow." she told him, Jack looked confused

"why?" he asked,

"because I love you," Mysti smiled at him. Jack was startled, but then, it all made sense, that was it, he loved her. He smiled back and then turned to Wuya,

"I accpet your offer Wuya, aslong as you treat Mysti with respect, because from now on, we're partners!" he grinned at her, before easily bending the metal with his finger tips, then reaching for Mysti's hand ready to say goodbye to his new friends.

"Bye guys, It'll be hard to fight again after all we've been through…" He said to them

"Then why must you go?" Omi asked, his eyes filling with big watery tears.

"Because I belong on the heylin side, and one day, I will rule the world!" and with one final smile, he, Mysti and Wuya left to his lair, for another fun-filled day of gathering shen-gong-wu, world domination and getting on each others nerves.

"I suppose we'll miss them…" Fran smiled,

"Nah, It'll be a blessing to get decent sized meals again!" Rai grinned. then laughing, the others left for training practice.

**A/N: OK, the end of that chapter was a bit cheesy but who cares? and before you think that's the end of the story FORGET IT! I have one more chapter to go! please review!**


	14. The end

**A/N: Last Chapter people! be warned, if you don't like fluff, I don't think you should even bother reading this chapter -. But if your like me and love fluff, welcome friends! now, response to reviews (because this is the last chapter, I'll be responding to any other reviews with my own reviews…if that makes sense…)**

**sentimentalvalue: glad you enjoyed the chapter, yeah I love those words too, unfortunatly, I don't hear 'em often :( ah well! **

**Akiko 142: thanks for the review! glad you liked it!**

**Chereen (a.k.a ashley carnahan): lazy girl! glad you liked the chapter, but dream on, you can read the last chapter same time as everyone else! lol.**

A week after Jack and Mysti had left, things had seemed suprisingly quiet at the xiaolin temple. One afternoon, Clay was practising trick roping, Kim was downloading the latest goo zombies for her PDA, Omi was practising his lotus strike and Fran was lazing around listening to music in her room. Faint footsteps could be heard coming towards her. She turned around and saw Rai outside.

"Hey Rai, whats up?" she said, turning the music down.

"Fran, what have you done to me?" Rai asked quietly, shaking nervously all over

"Huh, what do you mean?" Fran asked, looking surprised

"Whenever I see you…think about you, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, like I'm desperate to be with you, but when I am, I can't string two words together!"

Fran was shocked, then she got up and smiled.

"I see, I can't cure it, but I can do something to help." she told him, "just close your eyes,"

Rai, desperate to find out what was wrong with him closed his eyes without question. He could hear the faint clattering of Fran's blades coming towards him, she became so close he could feel her warm breath on his face. He felt two slender arms wrap round his neck and her face becoming ever closer, then finally he flet something soft pressing against his lips, causing a shiver go up his spine, he snapped his eyes to see Fran's hazel eyes staring up into his. Then he finally realised it, just like Mysti and Jack were in love, so was he, with this brunette-on-wheels that had suddenly come into his life. He smiled and returned the kiss, it was like like bliss that lasted forever, untill the silence was broken by running feet coming towards the room. Fran and Rai broke apart faster than lightning just as Kimiko walked in.

"Uh, what are you two doing?" she asked curiosly

both of them blushed a little, but Fran quickly retorted

"Nothing, why are you here? looking for Omi?"

Kim scowled and replied

"No, Master Fung wants everyone to come to the vault, a new shen-gong-wu has revieled itself."

"Okay, we'll be right there," Rai said. Kimiko waved and walked off to tell the others. Fran and Rai stood there for a while, untill Rai clasped Fran's hand and turned to her.

"Lets go,"

Fran nodded, and then to no-one in particular muttered

"wow, this has been such a strange new beginning."

Rai grinned,

"Trust me, the journey will be even stranger!"

**A/N: waaaaaa it's finished! oh well, I'll be writing the sequels soon! But I think after this long one I'll do a quick one-shot! please review!**


End file.
